Because He's Family
by kinatsurune
Summary: [abandoned] All his life, Naruto has never had a family. So imagine how thrilled he is when he discovers he has an uncle! However, his naivety to what a family is really supposed to be like blinds him to who this man really is. [Shounen ai, eventual Sasunaru]


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters. Jiro, however, is my own creation.

Summary: All his life, Naruto has never had a family. So imagine how thrilled he is when he discovers he has an uncle! However, his naivety to what a family is really supposed to be like blinds him to who this man really is.

A/N: Wow, the first chapter is reeeeaaaally long…well, long for me anyway. I hope you enjoy this fic, which I actually started a few years ago. I just sort of forgot about it and found it again. I actually started this during a snowboard trip with my friends…funny how ideas just pop into your head at random places…

Okay, since the stupid page break never works for me, this will be its substitute;

KITSUNEKITSUNEKITSUNEKITSUNEKITSUNEKITSUNEKITSUNEKITSUNEKITSUNE

And a double 'pg break' signifies the end of the chapter.

This story doesn't really fit into the timeline; lets just say Sasuke was never tempted by Orochimaru and never ran off (stupid traitor...muttermutter)

Because He's Family

**Chapter 1: Jiro's Arrival**

"Kakashi-senseeeeeeeiiiiiiiiiiiiii!" A piercing shout rang out obnoxiously from a running short young teen, hurting the ears of anyone in close proximity. Namely, a silver haired, sleepy looking jounin and two scowling young ninjas.

"Maa maa, Naruto-kun, no need to shout." The middle-aged man drawled, his mask stretching slightly as he grinned.

The blonde boy scowled, skidding to a halt in front of the bridge. Ignoring his two glaring teammates for the moment, Naruto shot out a finger with an accusatory gleam in his cerulean eyes. "What the hell did you do that for!" He shouted, gritting his teeth in anger.

Kakashi laughed, his single visible eye curving into a single arc. "Because you were sleeping in late, Naruto-kun. It's not good to keep your team waiting, now is it? Bad form for a ninja, you know."

Naruto's whiskered cheeks reddened in anger. "What the fuck are you talking about? You ALWAYS come HOURS late! And when I sleep in for 30 MINUTES, you decide to just barge into my apartment and-and-" The boy stopped, flushing. His two teammates stared in curiosity, wondering just what had happened that morning. It was strange enough that Kakashi had only been 30 minutes late, and apparently only because Naruto was sleeping in.

"Oh come on, Naruto, you were much too slow by yourself, and you were already going to be late. Sakura and Sasuke would be so annoyed! You don't want that, now do you?" Kakashi asked sweetly.

"You didn't have to DRESS ME!" Naruto howled, flailing his arms in anger. His face was still red, doubly so from his fury added to his humiliation.

Sakura gasped at that, then suddenly started to giggle. Even Sasuke cracked a smirk, making Naruto realize his mistake. "I-I mean…didn't have to…um, dress my salad! Yeah! The bastard just barged in and spilled dressing all over my salad and he made a mess in my kitchen and he refused to clean it up!" He babbled, pointing at his grinning sensei.

"Dobe, just shut up so we can get our mission. And we all know you would never willingly eat anything remotely close to something as healthy as a salad." Sasuke cut him off, earning a heated glare.

"Ne ne, Kakashi-sensei, how come you came so early anyway?" Sakura asked hurriedly in order to prevent another pointless argument between the two boys. "You always make us wait for a few hours more!"

"Oi, I always have good reasons, you know. But, actually, Tsunade-sama requested our team to specifically meet up with her today."

"So?" Naruto scoffed, hopping lightly onto the bridge railing to sit. "Not like you care about being on time with her too!"

"Well, there is the matter of how…irritated she is lately." Kakashi coughed.

"Irritated?"

"Oh! It's cuz ero-sennin tried to-"

"SO, I think it best to get over there quick!" Kakashi hastily interrupted, knowing he'd never hear the end of it if the Godaime found out that more people had heard of the incident. A drunk, hyper, sugar infested Jiraiya was never a good thing. "Well, let's go, team!"

KITSUNEKITSUNEKITSUNEKITSUNEKITSUNEKITSUNEKITSUNEKITSUNEKITSUNE

"Tsunade-baba! Are you asking for us because you have some super cool mission that only I can handle? I bet it's a super super super A class! Do I get to rescue a princess?" Naruto burst into the hokage's office eagerly, his fellow teammates following in a more dignified manner.

"Idiot."

Naruto whirled around, ears catching the insult under the breath. "What was that bastard?" He growled, all ready to pounce on the dark haired boy.

"I said, idiot." Sasuke smirked. "There's no such thing as a super super super A class." He taunted.

"Says who!"

"Says me, because the reason I called you here isn't for a mission. Naruto, sit down and quit bouncing around, you're giving me a headache." Came a snapped order from the frazzled looking woman sitting at the desk.

"Not for a mission?" Naruto wailed. Typically, he'd only caught the first sentence, completely ignoring the second.

Godaime sighed wearily, rubbing her temples. "Kakashi-san, I believe I only requested Naruto; this matter isn't really for the entire team."

Kakashi raised his only visible eyebrow. "Is that so? I assumed I was to bring the rest of the team since you'd asked me to bring Naruto instead of finding him yourself."

Tsunade waved her hand airily. "Ahhh, whatever. I suppose it won't hurt for the rest of his team to know, although I'm sure they won't really care."

Although he knew it was only a casual comment, Sasuke stiffened at that. What made the Godaime think he'd be completely uncaring of what was going around Naruto?

Then again…why wouldn't she be right about that?

The Godaime's voice broke the mulling boy out of his thoughts. "So if you don't mind, Kakashi-san, could you and the rest of your team wait outside for Naruto?"

"Of course. Sasuke, stop frowning so much, your face will get stuck that way."

Sasuke started, not realizing he had been frowning so deeply. But why couldn't they stay? What was so important that the news was meant for Naruto and Naruto alone? The dobe rarely had anything serious going on about his life, honestly…

"Close the door please." Tsunade instructed.

The minute the click sounded, Tsunade's weary look disappeared to be replaced by a serious one. It slightly unnerved the boy sitting in front of her, but did not discourage his attitude.

"Ne ne, old hag, what was that about? It's like you're about to tell me some top secret thing!" Naruto whined, bouncing energetically on his chair. Suddenly he stopped as something dawned on him. "It's…not anything about…" He glanced down at his stomach.

Tsunade shook her head, smiling a bit. "No no, nothing like that. I just didn't think your teammates had a right to hear this unless it was from you."

"Hear what?"

Tsunade sighed, looking weary once more. "Naruto, you know the Yondaime? Ah, what am I talking about, of course you know him. Not many people know this, but he had a younger brother."

"A brother?" Naruto squinted his eyes in confusion. He'd never heard of that in school.

"Yes, his name is Jiro, and the reason why no one has heard of him is because the Yondaime banished him for five years."

Naruto cocked his head, interested. "Why would he do that?"

"He was basically an extremely bad person; he often caused trouble, not your kind of trouble mind you,"

"Hey!"

Tsunade ignored the protest. "but trouble in a cruel sense. He would often be found torturing live animals, and had he not been watched over, probably would have been torturing the children too."

Naruto frowned, eyes disappearing into slits. "And he was banished because of that?"

Tsunade sighed, fiddling with a stack of papers. "Yes. But Yondaime, as his brother, believed he could change. So he only made the exile for five years in which Jiro could return if he'd amended his ways."

Naruto yawned, becoming bored with the story. He still didn't see how this was relevant to him, which he voiced.

"I'll get to that, Naruto, but please be patient and listen."

Naruto grumbled, not liking the serious mood his surrogate mother (or grandmother, Naruto thought with amusement) was radiating.

"Jiro didn't return after five years; it was believed that he was killed or settled down elsewhere. Of course, Yondaime never got to find out." Tsunade said with only a hint of sadness. The fleeting emotion disappeared at her next words. "Apparently, neither of those happened; Jiro returned to Konoha three days ago."

Naruto perked up. Now that was interesting.

"You're probably wondering what this has to do with you." Naruto nodded. "Well, this may come as a surprise, but Yondaime was actually…" Tsunade paused, hoping the shock wouldn't be too great.

"He was actually your father."

Naruto shot up from his slouched position, nearly giving himself whiplash. His previously bored eyes were now wide open, the whites showing clearly around the skyblue orbs.

"Wh-what?" He whispered.

"He didn't want you to know because he didn't want you to be bitter against him." Tsunade continued hastily. "I suppose that was a bit selfish, but please understand his position; not only was he going to give up his life, but his son as well. He didn't want you to see him as a merciless father, but as someone to admire and to emulate."

Naruto sunk back down into his chair, a thoughtful expression, which was rare, on his tanned face. It was rather a stunning revelation…and an ironic one too. How would the villagers react if the one they'd treated as trash his entire life was actually the son of their savior and hero?

As if sensing his thoughts, Tsunade spoke in a stern tone. "Now, Naruto, you weren't supposed to be told this information until you were a little bit older. Please don't let anyone else know this; it would confuse the villagers and might bring up unwanted repercussions."

Naruto smiled, although it didn't quite reach his eyes. "Don't worry, Tsunade-baba. I don't hold anything against the villagers; it's not their fault. It's not like the next time someone throws a rock at me, I'll shout back, 'You're disrespecting your hero's son!' or something like that."

Tsunade smiled gently, proud and sad at the same time that the young teen was mature enough to feel that way. She would have given him a hug if she didn't know it would probably embarrass him.

"Wait…so that means…Jiro…!" Naruto suddenly sat up again as the information of the two different stories sunk in.

"Yes, Naruto. Jiro is your uncle."

A wide, ear-to-ear smile nearly split the tanned face in half. "An uncle! Tsunade-baba, I have an uncle!"

"Naruto, the reason why I told you his history is I want to warn you." She warned, although it saddened her to dampen his spirits. "He's demanded custody over you, as your only living relative, and since you are technically a minor-"

"Oh WOW, that means I'll finally have a family!" Naruto crowed, jumping out of his seat.

"But Naruto, you have to remember what he's been like!" Tsunade shouted, desperate to make the boy aware of his situation.

"But you said that Yondaime sent him in exile to amend his ways! It's definitely been more than five years, so he's probably mellowed out by now! Oh wow, an UNCLE! I'll be able to live with someone!" Naruto shouted in glee, eyes shining with joy. So busy celebrating, he didn't notice the deep frown of concern on the hokage's face, nor the slight shake of her head as if in resignation.

"You're right, Yondaime would have wanted us to give him the benefit of the doubt. So I guess its no problem that you'll want to live with him?" She asked.

"Of course not! Can I meet him? Where is he now?" The blonde asked eagerly, grinning in anticiapation.

"He's actually here, a few rooms down. I'll show-" Before she got any further, an orange blur whooshed out of the small office, bounding away in the direction she had pointed to. Chuckling quietly, Tsunade wondered how long it would take the little ball of frenzy to find the right room.

'For your sake, Naruto, I hope your only living family treats you like one.' She thought fervently.

KITSUNEKITSUNEKITSUNEKITSUNEKITSUNEKITSUNEKITSUNEKITSUNEKITSUNE

"Uncle JIIIROOO!" Naruto burst into the fourth room, startling its occupants. Blinking, he stared in confusion at the group of Anbu clustered around a single man. From the looks of it, it seemed like they had been questioning him.

"Um…sorry, wrong room again…" Scratching his head sheepishly, Naruto hastily turned to leave.

"Naruto!"

Naruto whipped around to see the Anbu-surrounded man grinning widely and spreading his arms wide.

"Are you…my uncle?" He asked hopefully, voice trembling in excitement.

Gentle periwinkle eyes twinkled merrily. "Hai."

With a cry of delight, Naruto launched himself through the mass of startled Anbu and latched onto his uncle.

"Wow, I can't believe I have an uncle!" Naruto babbled, staring up from his position wrapped around the man's waist. "You don't look at all like the Yondaime, you know, but that's okay with me! Hey, your hair looks like mine, except it's a different color! Did you dye it? Where have you been living before? Did you like it there? How come you didn't come back sooner? It woulda been really cool if you came back sooner, you coulda helped me annoy Iruka-sensei when I was still and school, like the time when-"

"Whoa, whoa, slow down there." Jiro laughed, although his eyes had narrowed slightly for some reason. "I only just got here, take it easy on me kiddo!"

"Naruto-san, if you don't mind, we weren't finished with our business." Came an impatient voice from one of the Anbu. Disrespectfully, Naruto stuck his tongue out childishly.

"Tsunade-baba said I could come!" He retorted.

"Do not call the Hokage-"

"Hotaru, it's okay, I said he could come. You all are dismissed." Came the authorative voice from the doorway.

The Anbu bowed and disappeared in puffs of smoke to leave the three alone in the room. With the sudden silence, Naruto felt his previous excitement slip away to be replaced by nervousness. What if his uncle didn't like him? If he did, how would they live together? He'd never had a family before, so he had no idea if there were certain things he was expected to do.

His thoughts were interrupted by the formal voice of the Hokage. "Kanashi-san-"

"Please, Jiro is fine."

"Jiro-san. You are sure you can accept the responsibilities of taking care of a child?" She asked stiffly.

Naruto bristled. He wasn't a child! And why was she so cold?

Although, her aloof manner didn't seem to affect his uncle. Jiro only smiled harmlessly, putting a protective hand on Naruto's shoulder. The fatherly gesture made Naruto feel warm inside, and he smiled happily.

"Of course. I have told you so from the minute I came here. I want to take care of Naruto; he is my brother's son, and I will treat him as my own."

Tsunade nodded, eyes watching the smiling man suspiciously. "Very well. I will get all the paperwork to you later; I suppose you want Naruto to show you his home."

"I would like that very much."

Tsunaded nodded once more as dismissal, then walked away without another word. Naruto pouted at her strange behavior. "She's not always like that, Uncle Jiro…" He felt compelled to apologize for her. "She's probably just in a bad mood."

"It's okay, Naruto-kun. I'm sure she'll come around. Now why don't you show me where you live, hmm?" He asked pleasantly, blue eyes twinkling again. "We'll have to walk; nothing like that smoke puff stuff I'm afraid; I'm not a ninja like you." He laughed in embarrassment.

Naruto nodded, taking a callused hand to lead the way and chatting all the while. "That's okay; not everyone wants to be a ninja I guess, although its really fun. How come your brother…" Naruto stopped, remembering exactly who that brother was. "I mean, otou-san-" the word was so foreign in Naruto's mouth, and he momentarily paused on the word. "- was a ninja, but you weren't? Were you guys just so different?"

Jiro's light blue eyes hardened, and his grip on his nephew's hand slightly tightened. Naruto looked up curiously. "Uncle Jiro?"

The young man smiled that disarming smile of his, eyes disappearing behind slits much like how Naruto's did. "I'm sorry, Naruto-kun; I forgot you haven't had a family before."

Naruto inwardly flinched.

"But I'll teach you, okay?"

The blonde brightened up. "Okay!"

"And one of the things about a family is that you don't discuss dead family members like nii-san. Understand?"

"Oh." Naruto frowned, slightly confused. He'd heard Sasuke talk about his parents once before, and they were dead; but then again, maybe it was okay to talk about the dead ones to people outside the family. "Sorry."

"That's quite alright." The rest of the walk was taken in awkward silence, Naruto now rather unsure of how to act. There was so much he didn't know about family! What if Uncle Jiro was disappointed?

Deciding not to think about such thoughts as it would only make him feel even more self-conscious, Naruto decided to focus on his uncle himself. Glancing once or twice in the direction of his uncle, he observed the silent man in detail.

(you can skip this if descriptions of characters bore you)

The most distinguishable trait were his eyes. Periwinkle blue, they reminded Naruto of his own as well as Yondaime's- his father's-, although they were a slightly lighter shade and seemed to hold a mysterious kind of authority. The crystalline orbs were set in a tanned face, again like Naruto's, but several shades darker. There, the resemblance ended. Instead of bright sunkissed locks of hair, it was an angry red with brown streaks randomly standing out here and there. It almost reminded him of a certain sand shinobi. The style, as Naruto had noticed before, was similar to his own. Broad powerful shoulders swayed slightly as the man walked; it was a shame he wasn't a ninja. He could've been pretty strong. Well, stronger than what he looked already, which was quite a lot. A tight almost transparent muscle shirt revealed the chiseled muscles including the perfect set of abs. If he wasn't a ninja, he could certainly pass as one. Beige kakhis fit loosely about the man's waist, dragging slightly on the ground to collect a little bit of dirt. Overall, the man looked to be in his 20s and was a few heads taller than Naruto.

"Naruto?"

Naruto jumped, feeling slightly guilty for staring. He quickly stared at the ground, making sure he was going the right way.

Jiro smiled. "It's okay this time if you stare, but next time, you should know that that is rather rude. Just another family thing to remember, okay?" He said cheerfully.

"Hai!" Naruto replied, relieved his uncle wasn't mad. Feeling slightly more confident, he began to walk faster, eager to show his uncle his place. Luckily, Sakura had made him clean up the day before when she and Sasuke had stopped by, so maybe his uncle would be impressed.

"That's my house!" He pointed up to his flat, grinning widely. He turned to his uncle, tugging slightly on his hand. "Wanna race up the stairs?"

A strange gleam alighted in the man's face as he smiled. "That would be fun. Ready set go!" He took off without warning, leaving the blonde boy behind.

Naruto quickly followed, shouting playfully. "Hey, you cheated!"

"Nope, you're just too slow!" Came the reply.

Feeling the familiar streak of competitiveness arise whenever he was goaded, Naruto put to use his ninja training. Expelling chakra from his feet, he was able to increase his speed by at least twice as much; easily beating his uncle.

"I beat you, Uncle Jiro!" He crowed happily as the other man ran up the stairs.

"You certainly did." Jiro smiled, the odd look in his eyes still present. "And I assure you, it won't happen again."

"Huh?"

"Oh, nothing. Come on, let's go inside and see how you've managed all these years without me." Jiro roughly ruffled the blonde hair.

"Ow! Kakashi-sensei does that too…" Naruto grumbled as he opened the door with his key.

Pushing the door open, Naruto bounded inside and dramatically sweeped his arm to show the small apartment. "So…do you like it?" He asked hesitantly.

"Hmm." Jiro glanced around, nodding at some things, shaking his head at others. After a few moments in which Naruto waited nervously, he turned to his nephew with a slight frown on his face.

"It could use some more space." He said bluntly.

Naruto blinked. More space? He barely had anything!

"Well, not everywhere; just this room." He indicated the small guest bedroom where a tiny bed resided.

"But there's only a bed in there…and that would actually be your room, Uncle Jiro because it's the only other bedroom than mine." Naruto said confusedly.

"No no no, that won't do." Jiro vehemently shook his head. "That is not how a family works. A family our size, of two people, will usually sleep in the same bedroom."

"How come?"

Jiro patted Naruto's shoulder gently, almost pityingly. "Isn't it obvious? To keep one another company, and to protect one another. Night is the worst time to be alone, you know; the dark can hold many horrors and secrets if you are alone."

"Oh." Naruto decided not to voice his thoughts that he rather enjoyed the dark. Maybe he was strange that way; after all, Uncle Jiro knew about families, so he must be right. Maybe he was just the weird one to like the dark. He knew Sasuke didn't like the dark; HE probably wasn't weird in his family.

The thought of the dark haired boy besting him in something AGAIN made him fume inwardly. It seemed to show, however, since Jiro asked what was the matter.

"Oh, nothing…I was just thinking about one of my teammates." 'And how I'd love to kick his ass.'

"Oh, that reminds me. Why don't you introduce me to them?" Jiro said pleasantly.

"Ok!" Naruto agreed, excited. He couldn't wait to show off his new family member and maybe even flaunt it in Sasuke's face; he'd lost count how many times the other boy had taunted him about not having a family. Well, here was the perfect payback!

"Let's go!"

KITSUNEKITSUNEKITSUNEKITSUNEKITSUNEKITSUNEKITSUNEKITSUNEKITSUNE

"Kakashi-sensei, how come Naruto doesn't have to do this?" Sakura asked in irritation, viciously yanking out the thick weeds.

"Well, Tsunade-sama needed to talk to him; and I still had planned a mission for today anyway, so we might as well get it done." Kakashi answered, absorbed in his orange book as usual.

Sasuke snorted, wiping away a bead of sweat. "WE?" He scoffed. "We, meaning just Sakura and me."

Kakashi lowered his book, his eye curved into his familiar arc. "Why, Sasuke, I believe that's the most emotion I've ever heard you speak with. Tell me, what's troubling you? Missing Naruto, are we?" He teased.

"Why would I miss the dobe?" Sasuke growled, yanking furiously at a stubborn cluster of dandelions.

"Oh, I dunno, maybe-"

"Kakashi-senseeeeeeiiiii!" For the second time that day, the three winced as their ears were rudely invaded.

"Naruto! Nice of you to join us! Who's your friend?" Kakashi said pleasantly. Suddenly he froze, and his single eye abruptly narrowed.

"You!"

"Hatake-san. It's been awhile." The young man bowed slightly, smiling friendlily. Sasuke noted without fail the tight hold Naruto had on the stranger's hand, and he too, narrowed his eyes. Who was this man?

"You know him, Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked excitedly. "That's so awesome! So I don't have to introduce you. That there is Sasuke-bastard," Sasuke twitched both at the way he was introduced as well as the quick scowl sneaked his way, "and that is Sakura-chan." Sakura bowed politely, sending an admonishing glance Sasuke's way for not doing the same. Grudgingly, the dark haired boy tipped his head ever so slightly. "Sakura-chan, Sasuke-bastard, this is my Uncle Jiro!" Naruto smiled widely and waited as if expecting a response.

Well, he certainly got one. "Wow, Naruto! That's great, I never knew you had an uncle!" Sakura gushed, happy for her friend. Sasuke just grunted, as usual.

Naruto laughed, putting a hand behind his head. "Yeah, neither did I, until this morning."

"So that's what Tsunade-sama wanted to talk to you about?" Kakashi interjected.

Naruto blinked at his teacher's odd tone. "Well, yeah."

Kakashi frowned, staring with his one eye at the other man once more. Jiro only smiled back with what Naruto was beginning to label his trademark smile; it was so disarming and friendly, he didn't know why the old hag and his teacher were so suspicious.

"Well, Naruto, do you have to show your uncle around, or do you want to help us on our mission?" Kakashi asked in a tense voice.

"Uh, I guess I should…" Naruto looked up at his uncle for approval, and got an affirmative nod in return.

"Okay, I will! Will you be able to get back, Uncle Jiro?"

"Actually, I'd just like to watch you guys if you don't mind."

"I mind." Kakashi suddenly cut in sharply. All three of his students stared, the blonde one with slight indignance on his face. "I'm sorry, but our missions require concentration; they're not for show, and if there are distractions, someone might get hurt."

"But Kakashi-sensei-" Sakura started.

"I'll show you back to Naruto's house, my other students can fill Naruto in while I'm gone. Besides, I'm sure you'll be busy unpacking and paperwork."

Jiro nodded, although his smile seemed a bit fixed. The two men walked off, Kakashi motioning for the three teens to stay put.

"Uhh…" Naruto scratched his head. "Weren't you guys just pulling out weeds? How can uncle Jiro be a dangerous distraction to THAT?"

Sasuke shrugged, although his teacher's odd behavior was definitely something not to be overlooked. "Naruto, who is your uncle really?" He asked sharply. Sakura started at the question.

"Sasuke-kun, isn't that kind of personal?" She protested weakly, not really wanting to contradict the handsome young teen.

"What? He's just my uncle." Naruto replied, smiling innocently. He widened his eyes in effect to make it look like he was more clueless.

Sasuke wasn't fooled. "Apparently, he's enough to catch Kakashi-sensei's attention." Sasuke retorted, narrowing his coal black eyes. "You're hiding something, dobe."

Naruto scowled. "So? What if I am? You've got no right to dig into my life, anyway! What're you suddenly worrying about me for?"

Sasuke wondered that himself. Although, ever since Tsunade had asked to speak with Naruto alone, he'd had a slight tingling that something was going to change – for the worse. And this strange man claiming to be Naruto's uncle sent off warning vibes, no matter how charming that smile of his was.

"Ch." Sasuke snorted, turning away from the irate blonde. "Quit glaring at me, dobe."

"Bastard."

"Idiot."

"Prick."

"Dead last."

"Jerk."

"Moron."

"Assho-"

"Awright, just shut up already!" Sakura shouted, annoyed at the childishness of the two boys, enough to even yell at her crush. "Honestly, you two..."She muttered. "Let's just get back to work and finish this up."

"Fine..."

"Hai, Sakura-chaaan!"

And the three set about to diligently to weed the huge garden.

KITSUNEKITSUNEKITSUNEKITSUNEKITSUNEKITSUNEKITSUNEKITSUNEKITSUNE

"Kanashi Jiro."

"Hatake Kakashi." Jiro smiled pleasantly, undaunted by the obvious anger of the other man.

"What in Hokage's name are you doing?"

"Why, what my brother would have wanted me to do. Come back to the village once I've atoned for my sins. And I have done so." Jiro replied mildly. "Would you dishonor your teacher's wishes by forcing me to leave?"

"Don't twist it like that, you know I wouldn't." Kakashi hissed, eye narrowing. "So fine, you come back after you've supposedly amended your ways. But what are you doing taking charge of Naruto? I know you; you don't like children, so what's your business becoming the guardian of one?"

"Why, Hatake-san, you offend me." Jiro said in a hurt voice. "I've changed. I'm not the same person you knew; being around different places had its effect on me. I admit, at first I was bitter and swore to get my revenge on nii-san. But gradually, I came to realize that was useless; it was best to fix my ways and meld with Konoha once more. Once I fully grasped this, I decided to become a doctor and help little children as my atonement. If you don't believe me, Hatake-san," Jiro smiled again. "You can ask anyone in the Hidden village of Mist. I have worked there for several years, and many there know me. In fact, Tsunade-sama has done just that; and she has confirmed the truth in my story."

Kakashi glared. "Fine, I'll believe you on that. But I still don't trust you."

"And I'm not asking you to, Hatake-san." Jiro spread his arms disarmingly as they walked. "All I'm asking is that you give me the benefit of the doubt, as Tsunade-sama has done, and allow me to live with Naruto in peace. I told you; I've changed. I now admire my brother very much, and it has been my wish for years to take care of his son."

"Why did it take you so long to come back, then?"

"Like I said, it was a gradual change. For the first few years, I was busy plotting senseless revenge; then it took a few more years for realization to sink in, and even more years to learn and become a fully credited doctor. Why, Hatake-san, did you think I could have done that in five years?" Jiro laughed at the thought.

Kakashi shook his head in disgust. His instincts were screaming at him that this man was lying, but his rational mind was reminding him that everyone deserved a second chance. And everything Jiro had said so far was reasonable enough. Maybe it wasn't as bad as he thought...

"Fine, I'll give you your chance."

"That's all I ask."

"But I'm warning you, Kanashi, that if I hear of even a single bit of evidence of your old ways, you'll be out of this village before you even realize it. That means no maimed squirrels, no skewered rabbits, nothing. And if I find a single hair missing from Naruto's head, you'll be out of the world of living before you even realize it. Understand?" Kakashi said icily.

Jiro laughed again, nodding in understanding. "But how can you keep track of every hair on Naruto-kun's head?" He mused.

Kakashi shot him one last glare and vanished in a puff of smoke.

Once he was sure the ninja was gone, Jiro's smile shrunk to a smirk and his happy eyes became chips of ice. "You don't scare me, Hatake Kakashi. I'll do what I came here to do, and you can't stop me."

KITSUNEKITSUNEKITSUNEKITSUNEKITSUNEKITSUNEKITSUNEKITSUNEKITSUNE

KITSUNEKITSUNEKITSUNEKITSUNEKITSUNEKITSUNEKITSUNEKITSUNEKITSUNE

A/N: Okay, I'm guessing probably none of you read the detailed description of Jiro (I don't blame you, that kind of stuff bores me too) but if anyone's willing to go back and read it, and maybe likes it enough and lets me know, I'll draw a picture of him and scan it. With Naruto next to him, of course!


End file.
